Melodiosa dualidad
by LDGV
Summary: Algunos consideran que bailar es una manifestación de confianza que, subsecuentemente, conlleva a un nivel de cercanía aún mayor donde la intimidad y el amor nacen al unísono. Así pues; aunque no lo planearon ni lo desearon, Gohan y Videl cayeron en las rítmicas manos de la música descubriendo facetas de sí mismos que les eran desconocidas. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Melodiosa dualidad**

Si bien los maestros ponían todo su empeño por mantener capturada la atención de sus alumnos, el intenso calor que azotaba aquella mañana hacía que, inclusive, ellos mismos pensaran más en salir de allí que en pasar un minuto más en aquellos ardientes salones de clases. El verano, para bien o para mal, se hallaba en todo su apogeo haciéndose sentir.

El reloj colgado en la pared, teniendo un sitio privilegiado sobre los demás, marcaba el paso del tiempo acercándose cada vez más al ansiado receso del mediodía. Cada desplazamiento de aquellas delgadas manecillas era vigilado con impaciencia por los allí reunidos, mientras las frentes humedecidas de sudor se empapaban aún más al sucumbir ante la asfixiante térmica.

Gohan, viéndose a sí mismo, se lamentaba en sus adentros por haberse puesto su habitual chaleco oscuro. Para empeorar la situación, éste y su camisa de mangas largas se confabularon para cocinarlo vivo. Tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda, sus otros compañeros vivían una tortura similar apeteciendo, al unísono, sumergirse en una inmensa y helada piscina en busca de alivio.

A raíz de aquello y comprendiendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la profesora de literatura tiró la toalla y dio una afirmación que dejó sorprendidos a quienes la escuchaban:

– Todavía faltan algunos minutos para que termine la lección, pero creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Estoy segura que ustedes también están hartos de este insoportable calor, así nadie se puede concentrar como se debe–suspirando deseosa de un poco de aire fresco, la maestra les lanzó una leve sonrisa–pueden guardar sus cosas…

No fue necesario que ella repitiera aquello dos veces, en menos de un parpadeo los libros fueron cerrados convirtiéndose en abanicos improvisados que ayudaron a muchos a mitigar el bochorno. Y aprovechándose de eso, Ireza se olvidó de sus deberes escolares llenando su cabeza de ilusiones y fantasías que esperaban materializarse el sábado por la noche.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Gohan, sentado a su lado, miraba con curiosidad a la rubia que parecía divertirse gracias a sus pensamientos.

– Pensaba en…

– En el baile de disfraces del sábado, es obvio–interrumpiéndola, Shapner se giró hacia ellos–no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

– ¿Cuál baile de disfraces? –no teniendo idea de qué hablaban, Gohan no tardó en dejar en evidencia sus dudas…

Tal pregunta fue, metafóricamente, un vagón de carbón que encendió el infernal parloteo de Ireza quien no resistió el impulso de explicarle. Cada año, tradicionalmente, se realiza un baile de disfraces donde todos los chicos de la escuela participan. La generación próxima a graduarse son los invitados de honor al ser despedidos por sus docentes y por los restantes estudiantes.

Dicha tradición escolar marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de aquellos jóvenes, volviéndose un recuerdo que atesorarán al voltear sus miradas al pasado.

– ¿Y es obligatorio participar en el baile? –nervioso por la idea, Gohan interrumpió a Ireza al plantearle una sencilla pregunta.

– Bueno, no es que sea una obligación; pero se espera que todos participen–espontánea, Ireza le replicó–además, como este es nuestro último año de escuela, es natural suponer que toda la clase asistirá al baile.

– ¿Y por qué lo preguntas, Gohan? –Shapner, participando más de la conversación, le cuestionó con un leve tono bromista– ¿acaso te da vergüenza bailar y quieres escaparte del baile?

– Bueno, yo…–tartamudeando, para diversión de Shapner, Gohan buscaba la forma de expresarse–yo no sé bailar, nunca he bailado y menos enfrente de tanta gente…

– Vamos Gohan, será divertido–Ireza, riéndose un poco, quiso levantarle el ánimo–este será nuestro último año, nos graduaremos en unos meses. Es algo que sólo pasa una vez en la vida.

– Pues, pues…

– Si no quieres ir, simplemente no vayas–Videl, abriendo la boca sorpresivamente, se volteó a mirar al pelinegro–todos los años hacen ese tonto baile de disfraces, yo nunca he participado por más que han intentado persuadirme y este año tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Tal y como lo dijo Videl, ella nunca participó en ninguno de los bailes anteriores a pesar de los fuertes intentos de Ireza y Shapner por convencerla. Terca como es su naturaleza, la justiciera de Ciudad Satán pensaba en volver a eludir esa celebración argumentando que aprovecharía ese tiempo para entrenar y así prepararse para la siguiente edición del torneo de artes marciales.

– Yo no creo eso, Videl…

Sin embargo, Ireza contaba con un as bajo la manga que destruiría la arrogante confianza de su camarada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Ireza? –Videl, girándose hacia la rubia, le indagó.

– Pues como recordarás, cada año se acostumbra que algún orador dé un pequeño discurso para los graduados–Ireza, queriendo disfrutar ese momento, le explicaba con mucha calma y lentitud–y como tú te graduarás este año adivina quién será el encargado de dar el discurso.

– No tengo la menor idea–mintiéndole, Videl tuvo una corazonada que no le gustó para nada.

– Tu papá, Videl. Invitaron a tu papá para que fuera el orador y él aceptó la invitación–riéndose con suavidad, la rubia grabó en su memoria la palidez que Videl mostró en su cara–te guste o no, este año tendrás que venir al baile.

Interrumpiéndola justo cuando pretendía objetar, la campana sonó dando por iniciado el tan esperado receso provocando que la gigantesca mayoría se levantara de sus asientos con una sincronía casi perfecta. Ireza, riéndose con disimulo, se encaminó junto a Shapner y Gohan a la cafetería entretanto Videl iba asimilando lo dicho por su amiga rubia.

– Anda Videl, no te quedes allí–Ireza, girándose hacia ella antes de salir, la sacó de su letargo–vamos a la cafetería por algo de beber, hace demasiado calor.

– Entonces, es algo parecido a la noche de brujas–Gohan, aún con inquietudes sobre el tema, volvió a formular otra conjetura.

– Umm sí, se podría decir que sí–Shapner, parado a su costado, le respondió–pero la idea es disfrazarse de cualquier cosa, no necesariamente tienes que usar un disfraz para asustar como los de noche de brujas.

– Y por esa razón no pienso asistir–Videl, más malhumorada de lo normal, exclamó con molestia al alcanzarlos–y no me importa que mi papá sea el orador de este año, ni loca me pondré un estúpido disfraz.

Shapner y Gohan, prefirieron no decir nada al ver lo disgustada que Videl se mostraba. No obstante, Ireza pensó todo lo contrario. Para ella no existía nada más divertido que acorralar a Videl con los innegables hechos, y no dejando pasar la oportunidad, la astuta rubia disparó otro argumento que enfurió más a Videl:

– Aunque digas eso vendrás, Videl. Y los sabes–carcajeándose, la rubia la miró de soslayo al caminar por el pasillo lleno de gente–por eso es que estás tan molesta, porque por más que lo niegues sabes que no tienes otra alternativa.

Luego de eso no se escuchó palabra alguna por parte de Videl, solamente se oían los ahogados gruñidos llenos de enojo que la pelinegra emitía. Tanto Shapner como Ireza, no se sorprendieron ante el temperamento de Videl al conocerla de toda la vida. Empero, Gohan, quien descubría algo nuevo en ellos cada día, le veía en silencio comprendiéndola más de lo que ella misma imaginaba.

Si bien tenía apenas unos meses de conocerlos, Gohan iba integrándose más a aquel trío de amigos convirtiéndose, con mucha rapidez, en el cuarto miembro de dicha camaradería. Esto le abrió las puertas de un mundo que le era desconocido, un mundo al que irónicamente pertenecía: el mundo de los humanos.

Shapner, por ejemplo, era el típico chico atlético que siempre buscaba verse bien para el sexo femenino. Y pese a que muchas le coqueteaban, el corazón del rubio había sido robado hacía muchísimo por la huraña y gruñona Videl quien, reiteradamente, ignoraba cualquier pretensión de Shapner por invitarla a salir.

Ireza, por otro lado, era una jovencita sumamente simpática y con una increíble capacidad para conversar. No importaba cuál tema se tocara, Ireza era capaz de dar largas homilías sacando a relucir sus gustos por el cine, la música, la televisión y, máxime, la ropa. Asimismo, ella solía coquetearle a cuanto joven le mirase. Y Gohan, para su mucha vergüenza, no fue la excepción.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Videl. Por las caprichosas manos del destino ella se transformó, sin quererlo, en el mayor obstáculo que Gohan ha enfrentado desde que puso un pie en Ciudad Satán. Sin duda era una mujer llena de contradicciones y, a la vez, de sorpresas. Y la primera de estas era su apellido.

Antes de conocerse, la única persona millonaria con la que Gohan poseía alguna relación era con Bulma. Ella, sin ninguna mesura ni discreción, gozaba de su privilegiada bonanza realizando fiestas o complaciendo sus antojos actuando como alguien con dinero actuaría. Y al compararla con Videl, la hija del campeón mundial no se comportaba ni remotamente parecido a la científica.

Ella, saliéndose del esquema de la primogénita de un acaudalado caballero, no acostumbraba dar demostraciones públicas de su fortuna tal y como Bulma frecuentaba. De hecho, cuando la vio en un primer momento, Videl le dio la impresión de ser una señorita común por su estilo sencillo y nada llamativo de vestir.

Aunado a eso, la poca cantidad de individuos que integraban su círculo de amistades resultaba intrigante. Era lógico suponer que muchos quisiesen ser amigos de una celebridad; sin embargo, la realidad destruía tal suposición. Y esto se fortalecía al ver que casi la totalidad del salón no se llevaba bien con ella, dejando como resultado a los dos rubios como sus escasos camaradas.

– Apúrate Gohan, si nos retrasamos no encontraremos una mesa desocupada–Ireza, rompiendo sus pensamientos, lo hizo reaccionar.

– Sí, lo siento. Ahí voy.

Entrando, en la concurrida cafetería, Gohan y los demás llenaron sus charolas con alimentos y tomaron asiento en una de las pocas mesas vacías que aún quedaban. Y allí, al escuchar la incansable voz de Ireza al comentar qué disfraz quería usar, Gohan bebió un trago de la gaseosa en lata que sostenía dándole un vistazo sutil a Videl sentada frente a él.

Aún molesta, Videl masticaba su almuerzo sin sumarse a la charla pretendiendo que el tan mencionado baile no existía. Esa actitud ensimismada era, precisamente, la segunda peculiaridad que lo intrigaba. Era como si estuviera luchando por resolver un acertijo que a nadie más le interesaba aclarar. Y Gohan, con resignación, sabía que él era con exactitud ese acertijo.

Ya no recordaba cuántas veces ella trató de seguirlo, escapándose de sus vigilantes ojos por obra y gracia de un milagro. No negaba que era incómodo tal vigilancia; aunque no hallaba ni una pizca de malas intenciones en ella. Todo el asunto del guerrero dorado, quien sería reemplazado por el Gran Saiyaman, sólo empeoró más el ya de por sí aplastante recelo que ella le profesaba.

A pesar de eso, Gohan se repetía lo mismo: ella era una buena chica. Por ende le era tan extraño que Videl tuviera esa aura de soledad y tristeza que, incansablemente, escondía debajo de su fruncido y enfadado rostro. Gohan presentía que ocultaba algo en su interior, un algo que no se atrevía a liberar con nadie provocando que se alejara de todos encerrándose en su propia piel.

Aquel sentimiento, sin que Gohan lo supiera, era empatía.

– En fin, ya se me ocurrirá que ponerme el sábado…

– Yo tampoco sé qué usar–Shapner, hablando justo cuando Ireza terminó, se giró levemente hacia Videl quien continuaba sin hablar–aunque espero encontrar algo propicio para la ocasión.

– ¿Y tú, Gohan? –Ireza, con curiosidad y picardía, le consultó al reclinar su mentón en una de sus manos– ¿has pensado qué usarás el sábado?

– Pues la verdad, no. Aún estoy tratando de asimilar la noticia, yo nací con dos pies izquierdos y no tengo ni idea de cómo se debe bailar–con un notorio temor, el chico soltó una risa avergonzada–sólo espero no hacer el ridículo.

– No pienses así, ya verás que te divertirás–la blonda, con espontaneidad, le comentó–será una noche que recordarás toda tu vida.

Y con eso, la conversación se acabó. La campana, manifestándose de nuevo, envió de regreso a sus salones a los estudiantes. El resto de la tarde avanzó con normalidad, si bien el molesto calor se negó a retirarse hasta varias horas más adelante. Tal molestia pasó a un segundo plano para el dúo de pelinegros, quienes debieron aceptar que tendrían que ir al susodicho baile.

Él con nerviosismo; ella con disgusto.

Habiéndose terminado la jornada, Gohan se despidió de sus amigos usando la misma excusa y ruta que utilizaba a diario. Aún así, esta vez pudo marcharse con tranquilidad al comprobar que Videl no le pisaba los talones al perseguirlo. Esto constataba que la justiciera tenía problemas más grandes que solucionar, problemas que igualmente Gohan debía solventar.

Lo que ninguno imaginaba al acercarse a sus hogares, era que las palabras de Ireza serían proféticas: esa será una noche que recordarán toda su vida.

* * *

Para Mr. Satán era más que cotidiano ver a Videl con un semblante enojado, pero esta noche su enfado era aún más marcado. Él, degustando su cena con lentitud, la miraba con sutileza atestiguando como ella jugueteaba con su comida al reclinarse en la mesa sin decir nada. Intentó decirle algo varias veces; aunque se arrepentía antes de tan siquiera llegar a abrir la boca.

Videl, por su parte, sólo deseaba volver a su habitación donde se encerraría como solía hacerlo cuando su malhumor ganaba el control absoluto sobre ella. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Videl admitía que era una inmensa estupidez perder la cabeza por un tonto baile escolar. Pese a eso, su temor más grande, el de ser ella misma ante los ojos de todos, era la verdadera fuente de su furia.

Internamente, Videl se insultaba por su ridícula e infundada cobardía. Era capaz de enfrentar ella sola a rufianes armados pero no se atrevía a mostrarle a nadie sus más secretos rasgos de personalidad. Sabía que muchos la tachaban de engreída por la fama de su padre, lo cual le había traído roces en la escuela con chicas que envidiaban el apellido que coronaba su nombre.

Sin embargo, para Videl la riqueza que cayó sobre su familia la confinó a estar encarcelada en una jaula de oro. Y eso era algo que los demás no comprendían, éstos sólo se fijaban en el dinero, en los autos, en los viajes y otras comodidades. No veían los demonios que tales lujos provocaban, demonios que destruían a quienes se dejaban embriagar con facilidad por la gloria.

Y tal cosa, la empujaba a creer que no valía la pena ser ella misma si no existía nadie que valorara su auténtica fachada.

– Videl…

¿Para qué molestarse?

– Videl…

¿Qué sentido tenía salir de su encierro si los demás ya la habían juzgado?

– Videl…

– ¿Qué? –sobresaltándose, la ojiazul alzó la voz al levantar su vista enfocándola en su padre.

– ¿Estás bien? –preocupado, el campeón le preguntó directo y sin rodeos– ¿tienes el rostro muy pálido, estás enferma?

– No papá, no estoy enferma.

– ¿Segura? –Insistió Mr. Satán–apenas has tocado tu cena, si quieres puedo llamar al doctor de la familia para que te examine.

– Ya te dije que estoy bien, papá–con un tenue tono de insolencia, Videl le respondió–es sólo que no tengo ganas de comer.

– Pues, en ese caso, entonces tendré que preguntarte qué te pasa.

– No estoy enferma, acabo de decírtelo…

– No me refiero a eso–haciendo a un lado su plato vacío, Mr. Satán entrelazó sus manos al apoyarlas en la mesa–desde que llegaste de la escuela se nota que no estás de buen humor, y debes admitir que eso es algo que ya es común; pero siento que hoy estás más disgustada de lo normal.

– Así que era eso, bueno no hace falta que me preguntes por qué estoy molesta–cruzándose de brazos, Videl se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla–eso ya lo sabes, papá.

– No te entiendo, Videl…

– ¡Papá, no estoy de humor para mentiras! –con reproche, le objetó–ya me enteré que te invitaron al estúpido baile de disfraces de la escuela, y eso significa que aunque no quiera ir tendré que hacerlo.

– Ahh, era eso. Debí suponerlo.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Por esto precisamente, porque sabía que te enojarías si te lo contaba–dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, el campeón reunía fuerzas para luchar contra el carácter bélico de su primogénita–además, imaginé que tarde o temprano escucharías algo al respecto en la escuela. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

– Sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas, me incomodan mucho.

– Lo sé hija, lo sé. Pero este es tu último año de escuela y cuando me telefoneó el director de la preparatoria no dudé en aceptar–hablándole con delicadeza, él confiaba en que la haría entrar en razón–eres el tesoro más grande que tu madre me dio, y estoy seguro que a ella le hubiese encantado verte en el baile de despedida de tu generación.

– Pero odio los bailes, son estúpidos. Además, a muchos no les caigo bien y sólo estarán allí para hablar de mí a mis espaldas.

– No te estoy pidiendo que bailes, sólo que asistas al baile. Te tomas algunas fotografías para el recuerdo y listo, nada más.

Videl, enfadada, se limitó a refunfuñar.

– Vamos hija, no te pongas así. Ese baile será uno de los recuerdos más bellos que guardarás en tu memoria.

– Todos dicen eso…–acotó al recordar a Ireza.

– Y es verdad. Cuando tenía tu edad y estudiaba en la misma escuela que tú, fui al baile disfrazado de vaquero–riéndose, el campeón recordó su ya lejana juventud–ya sabes, con sombrero y todo el atuendo completo.

– Papá…–avergonzada, Videl escondió su cara con una de sus coletas.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, pero te equivocas. Mi disfraz no me hizo ver como un idiota, de hecho, recuerdo que muchos me felicitaron por lo bien que me veía.

– No puedo ni imaginarlo–sacudiéndose, Videl borró toda conjetura mental de su cabeza.

– Pero lo que más recuerdo de esa noche no fue mi disfraz, sino a tu madre.

– ¿A mamá?

– Sí, a ella–sonriente, Mr. Satán le contestó–yo la conocía desde hacía un tiempo atrás, y siempre me había gustado pero jamás me atreví a decirle nada. A tu mamá le encantaba cantar, tenía una voz maravillosa y preciosa.

Videl, verdaderamente interesada, guardó silencio y escuchó.

– Oí rumores que al graduarse se dedicaría a estudiar canto, temía que se iría para siempre y nunca más la volvería a ver–evocando viejos temores de su adolescencia, el campeón mundial se llenó de nostalgia–recuerdo que ella no usó un disfraz como todos los demás, en lugar de eso prefirió vestirse con un lindo y sencillo vestido negro. Muchos otros se le acercaban para invitarla a bailar pero los rechazaba, cuando vi eso me dije a mí mismo que esa era mi oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca.

– Mamá sí aceptó bailar contigo–adelantándose al relato de su padre, Videl empleó la lógica para adivinar el final de dicha narración–ella te dijo que sí…

– Pues sí, así es–asintió con lentitud–han pasado más de veinte y cinco años desde entonces, y aún ignoro porqué tu mamá me dijo que sí. Pero sin importar cuál haya sido el motivo que la hizo aceptar mi invitación, estoy muy agradecido que lo hiciera.

– Mira papá, yo entiendo lo que dices pero yo no quiero…

– Por favor Videl, es sólo una fiesta. Nada más–le imploró deseando sacarla de ese encierro autoimpuesto en el que vivía–te lo repito, no te pediré que bailes sólo que hagas acto de presencia.

– ¡Pero es un estúpido baile de disfraces! –Airada, Videl revivió sus protestas–eso significa que tendría que ponerme un espantoso disfraz y entonces todos se me quedarían mirando hablando a mis espaldas. Y no permitiré eso.

– Videl…–suspirando al sentir a una naciente jaqueca, Mr. Satán no desistió pese a los obstáculos puestos por su hija–como te comenté hace un minuto, tu madre no se disfrazó cuando fuimos al baile. Ella prefirió usar un vestido común y corriente, en vez del disfraz.

– ¿Sugieres que use un vestido? –intercambiando miradas, Videl le indagó.

– Creo que sería lo más apropiado si no piensas disfrazarte–le dijo con ansiedad–sé que estás molesta, lo sé muy bien pero te ruego que asistas. Tal vez te diviertas, no hay necesidad de pensar que será una mala noche.

Videl, desde que se enteró que su padre sería el orador invitado, ya sabía que tendría que asistir lo quisiese o no. Por ende, por más que protestara, ella entendía que allí estaría. Y sin ninguna salida, Videl optó por dar una respuesta ambigua y poco clara:

– Sólo espero que ese estúpido baile termine rápido…

Su padre, leyendo entre líneas, se alivió al comprender que ella sí asistiría si bien no lo haría con auténtico gusto. Habiendo controlado a la fiera que residía en ella, Mr. Satán dio por concluido el tema sorprendiéndose por lo tranquilo que terminó todo. Leve, muy leve, aquel cambio de carácter en Videl le fue motivo de alegría.

Empero, para Videl, la cuestión dio un giro que seguía siendo desagradable: ya no se pondría un disfraz, pero sí debería ponerse un vestido.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días y ante el arribo inminente del sábado, los decorados y preparativos para la fiesta de disfraces se intensificaron haciéndose cada vez más notorios. Ireza, quien disfrutaba de aquello como si fuese una niña pequeña, veía sus delirios de diversión llegando a niveles nunca antes alcanzados convirtiendo a sus amigos en víctimas de sus constantes parloteos.

Shapner, contagiándose de la euforia de la rubia, aseguraba a toda hora que su traje sería el mejor de la velada ganándose el reconocimiento de los demás asistentes. Y por supuesto, de forma sutil, pretendía verse bien para finalmente ver sus ilusiones amorosas con Videl materializarse. Shapner sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, por ello guardaba su artillería y galantería para esa noche.

Gohan, todavía sin saber qué usaría, solamente asentía en respuesta a los comentarios de los dos rubios. En ese punto; tanto Videl como él, metafóricamente, se transformaron en un par de tumbas. Nunca decían nada sobre el tema, sólo murmuraban alguna palabra incomprensible esforzándose por evadir el tópico sabiendo que retrasaban lo inevitable.

– Quizás de enfermera o de bailarina–delirando, nuevamente, Ireza pensaba en voz alta mientras compartía la hora del almuerzo con sus camaradas–maldita sea, hay tantos atuendos lindos que podría usar y no me decido por ninguno.

– Yo aún estoy puliendo los detalles finales del mío–fanfarroneó Shapner–estoy seguro que será el mejor disfraz de todos…

Entretanto los estudiantes y maestros eran envueltos en más decoraciones, Gohan se preparaba para luchar contra un rival desconocido. Desde su llegada a Ciudad Satán, Gohan fue aprendiendo con rapidez cómo era el estilo de vida agitado de los jóvenes. Música, deportes, la moda y, por supuesto, el romance, eran los ejes que los hacían girar.

Su círculo de amistades se delimitaba a meramente a los amigos que heredó de su padre, lo cual, denominaba oficialmente a Ireza, Shapner y Videl como sus primeros contactos amistosos con personas de su misma edad. Saliendo, literalmente, de su cascarón, Gohan fue venciendo sus miedos ganando madurez con las nuevas experiencias que acumulaba.

Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, aún desconocía cómo librar con los desafíos que traía consigo una fiesta a gran escala y llena de chicos. Su madre, al enterarse de la noticia, le sugirió opciones que Gohan declinó al intuir que no calzarían con el evento. Consecuentemente, Gohan pensó en pedirle consejo a Bulma, e inclusive, al mismísimo Kamisama de ser necesario.

– ¿Gohan, ya decidiste qué usarás el sábado? –Ireza, formulándole la misma pregunta que le ha hecho en ya varias oportunidades, esperaba que esta vez sí fuera contestada apropiadamente.

– Bueno, en realidad, todavía no tengo idea de qué me pondré.

– Será mejor que te des prisa, Gohan–Shapner, con una leve carcajada, bromeó sobre él como acostumbraba hacerlo–el baile es mañana, y ya muchos han comprado casi todos los disfraces que hay en las tiendas.

– Es verdad–apoyando su observación, Ireza se volteó hacia su silenciosa amiga–y supongo que tú tampoco has comprado tu disfraz, Videl…

– No te he tenido tiempo para pensar en esa estupidez…–irritada, Videl ladeó su cara queriendo huir del tema.

Ireza pensaba agregar algo más cuando la campana de la escuela se lo impidió, era el momento de regresar a los salones para terminar con el resto de la jornada. Y así pues, para tranquilidad de los dos pelinegros, estar sumergidos en sus estudios les impidió a los rubios continuar platicando del baile dándoles un merecido respiro.

Aunque, para ambos, la cuerda se encontraba a punto de romperse.

– Iré con Bulma, ella de seguro sabrá qué hacer…

En un comienzo, al salir de la preparatoria, Gohan se enfiló hacia la Capital del Oeste deseoso de consultar a Bulma confiado en que ella resolvería su dilema con el chasquido de sus dedos. Ella, con su gran ingenio, construyó un reloj que le permitía disfrazarse de superhéroe cuando lo requiera salvaguardando, de ese modo, su identidad.

Y al meditar eso, Gohan detuvo abruptamente su vuelo viéndose a él mismo al estar vestido como el pintoresco Gran Saiyaman. Si lo analizaba desde otro ángulo, Bulma ya le había entregado un disfraz. Tal pensamiento, hizo creer a Gohan que al pedirle otro traje estaría abusando de la amabilidad de Bulma llegando al grado de resultar molesto.

Gohan sospechaba que Bulma le ayudaría sin ningún reparo; aún así, el hijo de Goku sintió una tenue vergüenza que le obligó a replantear sus planes. Pedirle, dos veces, el mismo favor a Bulma, le avergonzaba y por ende se le ocurrió recurrir a una segunda alternativa. Una alternativa que, pese a parecerle extraña, mantenía la esperanza que sí le fuera de provecho.

Con un nuevo rumbo trazado en su horizonte, Gohan retomó su marcha dirigiéndose hacia el templo sagrado de Kamisama que flotaba impoluto en el cielo azulado de la Tierra. Dende, siendo el Dios guardián del mundo, de seguro podría darle a una respuesta definitiva para su trivial embrollo. Y si eso no funcionaba, todavía quedaba la opción de usar las esferas del dragón.

– Gohan, qué sorpresa.

– Hola Mr. Popo, buenas tardes.

Plantando sus pies en el piso de la flotante edificación, el primer rostro familiar que Gohan reconoció fue el de Mr. Popo quien regaba las plantas con su habitual serenidad.

– ¿Buscas a Picorro? –El sirviente, dejando en el suelo la regadera que sostenía, se le acercó al preguntarle–él no se encuentra, desde hace unos días se marchó para entrenar en alguna isla deshabitada.

– El señor Picorro no cambia, siempre se dedica a entrenar sin descanso–recordando a su mentor, Gohan sonrió jovial antes de continuar–pero en realidad no vengo por él, quisiera hacerle una pregunta a Dende si no es mucha molestia.

– Kamisama está en la biblioteca, acompáñame.

– Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho Mr. Popo.

Los dos individuos caminaron juntos por los pasillos internos del templo escuchando, únicamente, el eco de sus pasos que rebotaban en la soledad de aquellas milenarias paredes. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, se hallaron frente a la puerta de la biblioteca siendo Mr. Popo quien la abrió produciendo un chirriante sonido que evidenció, más aún, la antigüedad de dicha habitación.

Dentro, Gohan observó miles de estantes repletos con libros y pergaminos que databan casi desde el nacimiento mismo de la civilización. Tratándose de un amante de la lectura, Gohan exclamó con asombro al mirar tales documentos. En estos se almacenaban toda clase de conocimientos, leyendas y relatos que daban una visión clara del origen y el destino de la humanidad misma.

– ¡Gohan, amigo! –Sacudiendo sus cavilaciones, Gohan escuchó la alegre voz de Dende quien leía al estar rodeado de libros y papiros– ¡qué gusto verte de nuevo!

– Hola Dende, digo lo mismo–obsequiándole un vigoroso apretón de manos, Gohan se reencontró con su viejo amigo proveniente de otro mundo–me doy cuenta que estás muy atareado, espero no estar interrumpiendo.

– No te preocupes, aprovecharé tu visita para tomar un descanso–colocando los libros que estudiaba a un costado, Dende se giró hacia su asistente de piel morena–Mr. Popo, por favor, tráenos un poco de té.

– Claro, Kamisama.

– ¿Dime Gohan, a qué debo tu visita?

– Pues, verás–Gohan titubeó al rascarse la nuca–no sé por dónde empezar, es que la verdad te va a sonar como una tontería.

– Bueno, entonces cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

Gohan, con sumo detalle, le explicó sobre el baile de disfraces que se realizaría en su escuela mañana por la noche. Asimismo, le detalló su nerviosismo al no saber bailar temiendo convertirse en el hazmerreír de la velada. Dende, oyéndolo con atención, sólo lo interrumpía para hacerle leves cuestionamientos imaginando de mejor manera la situación que Gohan enfrentaba.

– ¿Y exactamente, qué esperas que haga por ti? –recibiendo la taza de té caliente que le servía Mr. Popo, Kamisama le indagó–me temo, Gohan, que a pesar de los intensos estudios que Mr. Popo me ha impuesto, no sé nada sobre cómo bailar.

– Yo sospechaba que me dirías algo así–confirmando sus preocupaciones, Gohan se lamentaba por hacerle perder el tiempo a su amigo–aunque también esperaba que me sugirieras qué disfraz ponerme para mañana.

– ¿Por qué no usas el traje que Bulma te dio? –expedito, Dende le sugirió.

– No puedo hacer eso. Al usarlo me convertí en una especie de superhéroe–riéndose, Gohan les dialogó–en mi clase hay una chica que está empeñada en descubrir quién es el Gran Saiyaman, y estoy consciente que ella sospecha de mí. Si utilizo el traje del Gran Saiyaman correría el riesgo de ser descubierto por ella.

– Ya veo–bebiendo un sorbo, Dende delineó una expresión entristecida–yo desearía poder ayudarte Gohan, pero con sinceridad no sé cómo podría hacerlo.

Resignado, Gohan ya intuía que esa sería la respuesta de Dende.

– Lamento tanto no ayudarte, perdóname Gohan…

– No te preocupes Dende, no tienes que disculparte–haciendo ademanes con sus manos, Gohan aligeró la carga de su amigo verdoso–mi problema no es nada serio, es sólo una tontería sin sentido. El que debe disculparte soy yo por haberte hecho perder el tiempo por algo sin importancia…

– No pienses eso, puedes venir cuando gustes…

– Kamisama, Kamisama…–interrumpiéndolos, Mr. Popo se ganó el interés de ambos.

– ¿Sí, Mr. Popo? –el dios de la Tierra le replicó.

– Creo saber cómo ayudar a Gohan, conozco de algo que le ayudaría mucho.

– ¡En serio! –exaltado, Gohan se levantó de su asiento como un resorte– ¿lo dices en serio?

– Mr. Popo no miente–con su característico y peculiar acento, Mr. Popo le afirmó–vuelvo enseguida, no me tardaré mucho.

Gohan estaba asombrado, pero Dende todavía más. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que sucedía siendo incapaces de imaginar de qué se trataba, meramente permanecieron en sus lugares viendo como Mr. Popo se adentraba entre los pasillos de la biblioteca perdiéndose de vista unos cuantos segundos después. Y con la misma rapidez con la cual se fue, así regresó.

Sonriente, muy sonriente, Mr. Popo cargaba en sus manos un baúl que parecía datar de varios siglos atrás. En silencio, sin decir nada, Mr. Popo colocó aquel cofre cubierto de polvo en una mesa cercana abriendo la cerradura mientras Gohan y Dende se le aproximaban. Los dos, cada uno por su parte, se reclinaron con curiosidad quedando aún más callados al ver lo allí guardado.

– ¿Una máscara? –Dende, observando como Mr. Popo sacaba una máscara del baúl, le habló con tono interrogante– ¿cómo le ayudará esa máscara a Gohan?

Gohan, quien se preguntaba lo mismo, permaneció sin decir nada.

– No es una máscara cualquiera, es una máscara mágica que ha estado guardada aquí desde hace muchos años–jovial, sin perder su buen humor, Mr. Popo se prestó a explicarles–esta es la antigua máscara del Saprissa, se dice que aquel que la use verá como sus debilidades se convierten en fortalezas, y sus fortalezas en debilidades.

– ¿Sus debilidades en fortalezas y sus fortalezas en debilidades? –Gohan, confundido, le cuestionó.

– Así es.

– ¿Y cómo me ayudará?

– Simple, al ponértela la máscara hará que bailes como si lo hubieras hecho toda tu vida.

– Ya entiendo–Dende, chasqueando los dedos, les aseguró–bailar es una debilidad para Gohan, entonces si la máscara realza las debilidades es posible que Gohan baile como si supiera hacerlo.

– Exactamente, Kamisama. Lo único que debes hacer es ponerte la máscara cuando vayas a ese baile, ella hará que bailes sin problemas.

– ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de ella, Mr. Popo? –Dende, examinándola él mismo, le indagó a su sirviente.

– Existen pergaminos que hablan sobre su origen y sus poderes, pero usted aún no los ha leído Kamisama–en el acto, él le respondió–todavía tiene mucho por aprender Kamisama, en los libros antiguos encontrará información sobre toda clase de objetos y técnicas mágicas.

– Eso significa que tengo muchos libros viejos que leer–con todo irónico, Dende bromeó.

– ¿Entonces, me la prestarán? –Preguntándoles, Gohan les dijo–les doy mi palabra que la cuidaré y la traeré de regreso cuando el baile termine.

– No debes usarla mucho tiempo, no olvides que la máscara cambiará por completo tu personalidad–advirtiéndole, Mr. Popo se puso serio–tan pronto como termines de usarla, quítatela…

– Comprendo, sólo la usaré el tiempo que sea necesario…

Recibiéndola de manos de Dende, Gohan la examinó aún dudoso que tal cosa tuviera el poder que Mr. Popo alegaba; aunque, por supuesto, creía en sus palabras. La máscara era de color morado oscuro, por su diseño sólo cubría los ojos y la nariz dejando el resto del rostro al descubierto. Unos cuantos relieves blancos en su contorno servían de adorno, por lo demás, era muy sencilla.

– Bueno, con esto se resuelve el problema del baile, pero aún sigo sin un disfraz que ponerme mañana–volteándose a sus acompañantes, Gohan les acotó–se vería muy extraño si aparezco con sólo la máscara puesta, no sería un disfraz acorde con la fiesta.

– Eso también se puede arreglar, recuerdo que hay guardado un atuendo muy viejo que podrías usar. No es un disfraz pero úsalo de ese modo; además, combinaría con la máscara.

– ¿Mr. Popo, cuántas cosas hay guardadas aquí en el templo? –verdaderamente asombrado, Dende le consultó a su maestro y sirviente.

– El templo existe desde la creación misma del mundo, los objetos que aquí se preservan son incalculables, ni siquiera yo sé cuántos son.

– Pues entonces será mejor que vuelva a mis estudios pronto, quiero saber qué cosas misteriosas están almacenadas aquí.

Los tres continuaron charlando por unos minutos más hasta que, finalmente, Gohan decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Con la promesa de devolver la máscara y el traje al día siguiente, un agradecido Gohan emprendió la marcha sosteniendo en sus brazos el cofre que aliviaría el peso que el baile escolar ha significado para él desde que supo de su existencia.

Volando debajo de un espeso manto de estrellas, Gohan sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al no saber qué esperar. Mr. Popo le aconsejó no utilizarla más de lo debido asegurando que su personalidad podría alterarse de más, cosa que llenaba de inquietudes a Gohan quien le dio una mirada preocupada al baúl que llevaba consigo.

Pese a eso, Gohan confiaba en que nada sobresaliente pasaría. Y restándole valía a sus dudas, aceleró difuminándose en el ya oscurecido firmamento.

* * *

Abarrotando el gimnasio de la escuela, una enorme muchedumbre de jóvenes disfrazados de diversas formas se hacía sentir con el ruido de sus voces y risas. Los próximos a graduarse, principalmente, eran quienes más escándalo producían al inmortalizar la fiesta con las lentes de sus cámaras fotográficas.

La música, ganando más vigor a sus espaldas, los hizo adentrarse en la pista de baile donde las primeras parejas no se demoraron en mostrar sus rítmicos pasos. Sus cuerpos, iluminándose gracias a cientos de luces multicolores, formaban abstractas siluetas al moverse dándole vida a una psicodélica mancha humana que seducía a otros para unírseles.

– ¿Dónde estará Videl? –Shapner, hablando con fuerza debido al bullicio, le preguntó a Ireza.

– No lo sé, ya debería haber llegado.

Luego de no saber qué disfraz usar, y viendo que se le agotaba el tiempo, Ireza hizo una elección rápida y optó por elegir un vestido de antigua egipcia emulando a Cleopatra. Si bien dicha elección no era su primera opción, parecía ser la indicada al ver como muchos chicos le dedicaban varios vistazos. Y ella, sacando a relucir su picardía, no se demoraba ni un santiamén en guiñarles un ojo.

– Es posible que no venga, a ella nunca le han gustado este tipo de cosas–muy desilusionado, Shapner le dijo creyendo que volvió a perder otra oportunidad.

– No, esta vez no–apretando sus delicados puños, Ireza le aseguró tajante negándose a creer tal cosa–Videl va a venir, yo sé que sí. No olvides que su padre será el orador invitado, él jamás permitiría que ella no viniera. Ella vendrá, ya lo verás…

– Espero no te equivoques…

Shapner, se miró a sí mismo comprobando que su atuendo se viera impecable. Él, habiendo seleccionado un traje de multimillonario al descartar miles de posibilidades, confiaba que su decisión final lograra capturar la atención de Videl. Primeramente consideró algún vestuario que resaltara su físico; por ello, de manera preliminar, pensó en vestirse de boxeador.

La idea no sonaba nada mal, ya que esta le permitiría lucir sus brazos y abdomen que con gran dedicación moldeó con rigurosos ejercicios. No obstante, se acabó dando cuenta que eso no funcionaría. Videl, con anterioridad, ya lo había visto con tal apariencia en sus varias competiciones escolares sin que ella le diera ninguna importancia.

Así pues, Shapner decidió pasar de un extremo al otro: si verse atlético no daba resultados, entones se vería sofisticado y elegante. Buscó y buscó hasta que halló la solución, o al menos, eso creía. Con una bata roja de terciopelo y sosteniendo una pipa en la mano izquierda, Shapner creyó que eso le ayudaría a salirse de su propio molde mostrando una nueva faceta suya.

– No te inquietes, posiblemente hay mucho tráfico y por eso está demorada–muy empática e intuitiva, Ireza adivinó los sentires del rubio–además, viene con su papá y seguro por eso se retrasó…

– Búsquenos un par de bebidas mientras la esperamos…

– No nos olvidemos de Gohan, a él tampoco lo he visto desde que llegamos.

– Despreocúpate, recuerda que Gohan siempre llega tarde a todo…

Sin embargo, sin que tan siquiera lo imaginase, Gohan ya se encontraba ahí incluso antes de que los dos rubios llegaran. Al percatarse que llegó demasiado pronto, Gohan se puso cómodo no muy lejos del sitio donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. Sentado en una de las varias bancas de la escuela, Gohan iba reuniendo valor para colocarse la última pieza que faltaba en su ropaje: la máscara.

– Esta ropa es muy incómoda…

Aflojando un poco la corbata que traía, Gohan sentía una molesta comezón que se esparcía por sus brazos sabiendo que la causa de ello era su disfraz. Aquella vestimenta pertenecía a una época lejana al presente, incluso con varios siglos de antigüedad. Llevaba puesta una casaca negra que se combinaba con un chaleco gris, un pantalón también negro y zapatos del mismo tono.

A simple vista, cualquiera diría que se escapó de un museo. Aún así, no teniendo otra alternativa, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que vestirse así. Se quedó ahí meditabundo por una hora, y al observar que el baile alcanzaba su madurez, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada todavía sin atreverse a emplear el antifaz.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan! –Con apenas treinta segundos ahí dentro Ireza, en la lejanía, lo encontró gritándole como una loca– ¡aquí estamos, ven aquí, ven!

– Hola, cómo están.

– ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa ropa? –Con su característico acento burlón, Shapner le cuestionó entre risas– ¿acaso fuiste a una tienda de antigüedades o qué?

– Bueno, pues…

– ¡No empieces, Shapner! –Defendiéndolo, Ireza miró al rubio con una mirada asesina–te seré sincera Gohan, no me imaginaba que te pusieras un disfraz como este pero creo que es muy original. No muchos se disfrazarían así, te saliste de lo obvio y lo predecible. Me gusta.

– Gracias Ireza, sinceramente no se me ocurrió otra cosa para hoy. Por cierto, luces muy bien vestida así.

– Gracias Gohan, eres muy lindo–coqueta, la chica lo hizo sonrojar con su forma de ser tan peculiar.

– Me preocupa Videl, la fiesta empezó hace mucho y no aparece aún–cambiando el tema, Shapner persistía en sus paranoias–estoy comenzando a creer que no vendrá.

– ¡Qué terco eres! –Con una mueca, Ireza lo puso a raya–ya te dije que sí vendrá, no te desesperes tanto.

– Pensé que Videl ya estaba aquí…

– Llevamos bastante rato esperándola pero todavía no llega…

Y como si el universo entero conspirara para desmentir sus palabras, un notorio tumulto se formó en la entrada del gimnasio entretanto muchos fanáticos del campeón mundial alertaban de su llegada. El trío de amigos, ante ese suceso, enfocó sus retinas allí atestiguando como Mr. Satán hacía acto de presencia siendo acompañado por una linda chica vestida de negro.

Una chica que, evidentemente, no podía ser otra más que Videl.

– Lo veo y no lo creo…

Aquella escueta exclamación de Ireza fue la única pronunciada por ellos tres, Shapner y Gohan enmudecieron sin creer que esa jovencita que portaba aquel sobrio y bello vestido fuera la misma señorita que, tajantemente, se negaba una y otra vez a usar algo de ese estilo. Definitivamente, lo quisieran o no, esa noche no se borraría de sus memorias.

Mientras el dúo de rubios y el pelinegro la contemplaban, Videl, maldiciendo su suerte en sus adentros, no despegaba su vista del suelo sin querer ver a nadie más. Cumpliendo las súplicas de su padre, Videl imitó a su fallecida madre al no utilizar un disfraz como la velada así lo establecía, empleando en su lugar un sencillo y muy femenino vestuario que resaltaba su aspecto.

– Malditos zapatos…–con muy malhumor, Videl se susurró a sí misma.

Su calzado, el cual consistía en una par de zapatillas de tacón, era quizás la tortura más grande que ha sentido alguna vez en su vida. Dar un sólo paso se convirtió en una tarea agobiante, y casi imposible. No teniendo práctica, a Videl se le dificultaba mantener el equilibrio al caminar obligándola a hacerlo muy despacio como si estuviese caminando sobre ardiente magma.

Extrañaba muchísimo sus viejas y cómodas, pero sobre todo, confiables botas. Ahora, sus pies gritaban de dolor además de ahogarse por las correas que sujetaban sus zapatos. Desgraciadamente para Videl, aquello meramente era el comienzo. El resto de sus prendas de vestir también le irritaban, por más que su padre halagó su belleza ella detestaba verse así.

– Ve y diviértete, hija–Mr. Satán, quién sí se complacía por su vestuario, le dijo calmadamente–busca a tus amigos, nos veremos más tarde.

Un gruñido, esa fue la respuesta de Videl antes de emprender una larga, lenta y dolorosa marcha. Escaneando los alrededores, la justiciera no se tardó en descubrir cómo era observada generando toda clase de comentarios y murmullos. Esforzándose por apaciguar su temperamento, Videl fingía que no escuchaba nada resistiéndose a la tentación de, literalmente, arrancarles la lengua.

– ¡Videl!

Normalmente la voz de Ireza no era una señal de alarma; empero, bajo las actuales circunstancias, para Videl aquello fue como una sentencia de muerte.

– ¡Videl, aquí estamos! –la rubia, vestida como una joven princesa egipcia, se le acercó con una amplia sonrisa–te estábamos esperando.

– Hola…

– Yo sabía que vendrías, yo lo sabía–orgullosa, la jovencita inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a su amiga– ¡por Dios santo, ese vestido hace que me muera de la envidia!

– Por favor, no empieces…

– Está precioso, mataría por uno igual.

– Videl, estás guapísima…

Llegando detrás de la rubia, Shapner no pensó ni un segundo y expresó abiertamente lo que creía. Conociéndola desde la primaria y sabiendo su carácter, el rubio quedó cegado por verla vestida de esa manera. Recuperando la compostura y colocándose en la pose que practicó por horas, Shapner esperaba que ella recompensara sus esfuerzos entregándole una pizca de su atención.

– Bien, aquí estoy, cómo querían–ignorando el piropo de Shapner, Videl señaló una salida de emergencia que yacía en silencio a unos cuantos metros–ya cumplí, hice acto de presencia. Ahora si me disculpan, yo me largo de aquí…

– ¡No tan rápido! –Ireza, deteniéndola, no se lo permitió–todavía no nos hemos tomado ninguna fotografía, además la fiesta empezó hace poco. No te puedes ir aún…

– Vaya Videl, te ves muy bien…

Adelantándose a la pelinegra, Gohan se hizo notar provocando que Videl se girara para mirarlo.

– ¿Gohan, de qué demonios estás disfrazado? –olvidándose, temporalmente de sus molestias, Videl quedó pasmada al mirar el vestuario de Gohan.

– Sinceramente no tengo idea, me puse esto porque no tenía otra opción–sincero, Gohan le respondió antes de devolverle la pregunta– ¿no se supone que tenías que venir disfrazada también?

– Pues; aunque no lo creas, sí estoy disfrazada–con sarcasmo le replicó–estoy disfrazada de alguien que no soy yo.

– Y me encanta el disfraz, deberías disfrazarte así más seguido–intuyendo que eso la enfurecería más, Ireza le alegó fingiendo inocencia–vamos, agrupémonos y tomémonos una foto.

Rodeando a Videl, los tres se apiñaban entre sí a su vez que Ireza preparaba la cámara. Aprovechándose de su cercanía con la chica de sus sueños, Shapner se reclinó hacia ella humedeciendo sus labios para hablar.

– ¿Qué piensas de mi disfraz, Videl? –Haciendo ademanes algo delicados y excéntricos, Shapner pretendía verse elegante– ¿no crees que me veo genial?

– ¿Bromeas verdad?

Con sólo esa cortísima respuesta Videl, nuevamente, destrozó las ilusiones de Shapner sin tan siquiera desearlo o planearlo.

– ¡Sonrían!

Tomándolos con la guardia baja, Ireza inmortalizó sus rostros gracias a la acción de una lente fotográfica. Dicha imagen, en un futuro remoto, será motivo de risas y de una profunda añoranza por el pasado distante. Entre tanto, al examinar la fotografía, Ireza descubrió un detalle que la forzó a voltearse hacia Gohan con curiosidad.

– ¿Gohan, qué es esa cosa que tienes en la mano?

– ¿Qué? –sobresaltándose, Gohan miró la máscara que sostenía en su mano izquierda– ¿te refieres a esto?

– Sí, eso.

– Es una máscara, se supone que va junto al traje.

– Entonces póntela, sin ella tu disfraz está incompleto.

– Está bien, me la pondré.

– Perfecto, te tomaré otra foto pero esta vez con tu traje completo.

Ansioso y no imaginando qué pasaría, Gohan se tragó sus dudas y fue acercando el antifaz hasta cubrirse con él. Creyó que alguna especie de energía mística o ancestral lo estremecería, pero nada de eso pasó. De hecho, no ocurrió nada. La denominada máscara del Saprissa, parecía ser inofensiva y en cierto punto, no muy funcional.

– Te ves muy simpático, Gohan–carcajeándose, la rubia apuntó su cámara hacia él–no te muevas y saluda a la cámara.

– Hola…

En menos de un pestañeo, una hora trascurrió sin que lo notasen. Las conversaciones se intensificaban y las fotos se volvieron ineludibles, así como las interminables rondas de tragos. Y durante todo ese tiempo Gohan se sintió normal, no detectaba ninguno de los efectos que Mr. Popo le aseguró que ocurrirían. Aún así, eso poco le importó al divertiste sin miedo.

Sus temores iniciales se esfumaron sin que se diera cuenta; al contrario, se sentía como un pez en el agua sin ser consciente de ese hecho.

– ¿Has pensado a qué universidad irás, Gohan? –Ireza, bebiendo sentado a su lado, le cuestionó deseosa de empezar otra charla.

– Tengo una amiga en la Capital del Oeste, ella hace un tiempo me dijo que me ayudaría a enviar una solicitud a la Universidad del Oeste.

– ¿En serio? –asombrada, Ireza le alegó–he escuchado que allí estudian los genios, incluso que la Corporación Cápsula contrata a muchos de los que se gradúan allí. De seguro terminarás trabajando ahí.

– Ojalá, espero tener buena suerte–aproximándose más a la rubia, inclusive mucho más de lo que comúnmente se le acercaba, Gohan se inclinó dispuesto a formularle una pregunta con un tono de voz impregnado de una masculinidad y galantería no propia de él–¿y tú, adónde piensas estudiar el próximo año?

Sorprendida por escucharlo hablar de ese modo, Ireza procesó la información tan veloz como pudo preguntándose a ella misma si acaso Gohan le estaba coqueteando. Muchos chicos le coqueteaban a diario, pero que el callado y penoso de Gohan lo hiciera casi la hacía morirse de la risa. Así pues la chica gustosamente le siguió el juego, después de todo, él era muy buen parecido.

– En realidad, no lo sé aún…–apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos, la blonda le contestó con suavidad–sé que sonará tonto pero siempre soñé con dedicarme al modelaje; pero al ver a tantas mujeres más hermosas que yo, creo que tal vez no tengo futuro para eso.

– No pienses así, Ireza–sin cambiar su manera de hablar, Gohan continuaba comportándose fuera de sí–te voy a ser muy sincero Ireza, nunca me atreví a decirlo porque me avergonzaba pero pienso que eres una de las chicas más bellas de la escuela. Me sorprende que todavía seas soltera, no entiendo como una lindura como tú no tiene novio.

– Pues muchas gracias, Gohan–orgullosa y coqueta, Ireza le sonrió.

– No hay de qué, sólo digo la verdad. Y no renuncies a tus sueños, estoy convencido que muy pronto estarás en las portadas de muchas revistas de moda.

– Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y por eso no quiero ser grosera contigo Gohan; pero–confundida por su irreal conducta, Ireza se olvidó de los juegos tornándose un poco más seria– ¿te sientes bien?

– ¡De maravilla! –Exclamó airado– ¡nunca me había sentido mejor!

– Me alegra escucharte decir eso, y perdona la pregunta pero es que la verdad no pareces tú mismo…

– No te disculpes, Ireza–imitando la postura de la rubia, Gohan le regaló una gran sonrisa–es sólo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento sin ataduras. Me siento libre…

– ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

– Las que desees, linda.

– Desde hace varias semanas he notado algo curioso entre Videl y tú–aprovechando la ocasión y la inusual abertura de Gohan, Ireza quiso despejar una vieja duda–me he percatado de miradas extrañas entre ustedes dos y actitudes muy atípicas. Conozco a Videl desde que éramos niñas y sé perfectamente que nunca le ha interesado un chico, hasta que apareciste tú…

– ¿Y cuál sería tu pregunta?

– ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? –ansiosa, Ireza lanzó la bomba–si Videl tuviera una relación con un chico sé que no me lo diría, y la verdad, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad. Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, te lo juro.

– Videl es una chica única, valiente, fuerte y muy hermosa. Pero no, no hay nada entre nosotros.

– ¿No me estás mintiendo, Gohan?

– Te doy mi palabra que no, te dijo la verdad.

– Está bien, te creo–haciendo un puchero, la rubia deseó indagar un poco más– ¿entonces por qué se comporta así contigo?

– Honestamente, no lo sé–mintiendo, Gohan eludió las pesquisas de Ireza–nunca he tenido el valor de confrontarla y hablar del tema con ella.

– Ya veo, creo que deberías hacerlo. Como te dije, la conozco de toda la vida, y jamás la había visto comportarse así con un chico–carcajeándose, Ireza se preparaba para volver a las andadas–sospecho que quizás le gustes, Gohan. No encuentro otra explicación; tú le gustas, pero es tan terca que no quiere admitirlo.

– ¿De verdad crees que eso?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Chilló divertida–como te decía, creo que hoy es la oportunidad perfecta para que hablas con ella sobre su actitud contigo, tal vez ella se anime y confiese que le gustas.

– ¿Por cierto, dónde está Videl?

– Está ahí, en esa esquina de allá–apuntando a un lejano sitio entre la multitud, Ireza no se demoró en ofrecerle una contestación–me encanta ese vestido que se puso, y vendería mi alma por esos zapatos. Tengo que preguntarle dónde los compró.

– Sabes, tienes razón. Es hora que los dos aclaremos las cosas–poniéndose de pie, Gohan ajustó su ropa enfocándose en Videl en la distancia–estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema.

– ¡Bien dicho! –Aplaudiéndole de modo infantil, la rubia le dio todo su apoyo–y no olvides contarme luego, quiero detalles.

– Por supuesto…

Hasta ese punto de la noche, Gohan no era consciente de que ya no era él mismo. Tal y como Mr. Popo lo dijo, la máscara invirtió su personalidad como si alterara la polaridad de un imán. No obstante, el antifaz en su cara era lo último en lo que Gohan pensaba. Su mente, toda su mente, giraba alrededor de la chica malhumorada que yacía reclinada con fastidio en una pared.

Aproximándose más y más, Gohan podía oír a Shapner esforzándose por invitarla a bailar sin conseguir ablandar su dura coraza. Una pequeña parte de Shapner lo reconocía con dolor: Videl no quería nada con él y nunca llegarían a algo. Pese a eso, otra diminuta fracción de su alma lo impulsaba a seguir intentando sin querer arrojar la toalla.

– Videl, hoy es una noche especial…–Shapner, intentándolo por última vez, iba despidiéndose definidamente de sus ilusiones con ella–y aunque sólo fuera una canción, me gustaría que bailaras conmigo…

– Shapner, por favor–tomándose del cabello, Videl soltó un largo hálito–sabes muy bien que yo no quería venir a esta estupidez, y que jamás en mi vida bailaría con alguien ante tanta gente. Ni loca lo haría…

– Entiendo Videl, lo entiendo–desanimado, el pobre chico no pudo resistirse y le hizo una dolorosa pregunta– ¿alguna vez, tan siquiera, conseguí que te fijaras en mí?

– Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, a mí ese tipo de cosas no me interesan Shapner–sonando como un disco rayado, Videl le dio la estocada final al corazón del rubio–no tengo nada en contra de ti, nada. Solamente que te veo como un amigo y compañero de clases, sé que estoy siendo muy cruel pero es lo que siento. Y con toda sinceridad te recomiendo que te olvides de mí, mejor busca alguna otra chica que sí te dé lo que yo no.

Muchas veces Shapner escuchó aquel discurso negándose a creerlo, él mismo se engañaba diciéndose que la próxima tendría éxito. Y aquello, convirtiéndose en una especie de droga o placebo, únicamente lo atrapó en un círculo vicioso del cual no lograba salir. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo dentro de Shapner lo hizo reaccionar.

Ya era hora de despertar.

Ya era hora de no engañarse más.

Ya era hora de pasar la página y continuar.

– Comprendo Videl, lo comprendo…

La vida no es justa, y con todo el dolor de su alma, Shapner terminó de aceptarlo.

– Lamento mucho si te he molestado, sólo quería demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí–olvidándose de sus trucos de seducción y sus técnicas de casanova, Shapner se expresó con la más absoluta franqueza–te doy mi palabra, ya no volveré a molestarte más. Agradezco que a pesar de todo sigas considerándome tu amigo, eso es muy valioso para mí, Videl.

– Lo siento tanto, de verdad. No eres un mal chico Shapner, sólo que…que no…

– Tranquila, ya me lo explicaste y lo tengo muy claro.

– Gracias por entender, Shapner…–Videl, interrumpiéndose a sí misma, se silenció al notar la cercanía de Gohan a unos cuantos pasos–Gohan…

Shapner, volteándose, también lo divisó al acercarse.

– Iré a buscar un trago…–despidiéndose, Shapner le ofreció una endeble sonrisa a Gohan al pasar junto a él mezclándose con los demás que gozaban de la fiesta.

– Discúlpame Videl, creo que interrumpí tu charla con Shapner…

– Olvídalo, de todos modos ya habíamos terminado de hablar.

– Sé que es muy entrometido de mi parte, pero no pude evitar notar que ambos se veían un poco incómodos–sin rodeos, y con mucha naturalidad, Gohan señaló lo obvio–Shapner se notaba muy desanimado y a ti te veo muy pensativa.

Videl, asintiendo levemente, le contestó sin hablar.

– ¿Quieres conversar del tema? –Reclinándose en la misma pared que ella, Gohan le conversaba con tranquilidad–no es bueno guardarse lo malo, si deseas platicar aquí me tienes…

– Es muy amable de tu parte Gohan, pero preferiría no tocar otra vez ese tema.

– Comprendo–recordando el motivo que lo llevó a buscarla, Gohan, armado con un valor sobrenatural, ni siquiera retrocedió–bueno, en ese caso, me gustaría charlar contigo sobre otra cosa si me lo permites.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– No llevo mucho tiempo aquí en la escuela, pero desde el primer día he notado que me miras con recelo, como si no confiaras en mí…

Arqueando una ceja, Videl se ladeó ligeramente para encararlo.

– ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con eso?

– Pues deseaba preguntarte el porqué de eso, me intriga mucho saberlo–aquello no era necesario, él sabía a la perfección qué generaba tal recelo en ella; aún así, le planteó la duda sólo por hacerlo–sé que tengo pocos meses de conocerte pero en esos meses ve visto la clase de persona que eres y…

– Está bien, hablemos–cortando su afirmación, Videl se humedeció los labios para comenzar–el primer día cuando llegaste a la escuela hubo un asalto en un banco, los testigos me dijeron que un chico de cabellos rubios detuvo a los ladrones usando magia. Más tarde, cuando te presentaste en el salón, noté que la ropa que llevabas puesta calzaba con la descripción de las personas que vieron a ese desconocido.

Gohan, escuchándola, no dijo nada.

– Días después apareció el Gran Saiyaman, y me percaté de otra curiosidad…

– ¿De cuál?

– Cada vez que el Gran Saiyaman aparecía; tú, Gohan, desaparecías–con suspicacia, le alegó–y no sólo eso, siempre te veías agitado y nervioso. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que una persona que se comporta así está ocultando algo.

– ¿Eso piensas Videl, crees que estoy ocultándote algo? –con voz galante y gruesa, Gohan le consultó adornando su rostro con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo explicas las extrañas coincidencias entre tú y el Gran Saiyaman? –Si bien la actitud del pelinegro le resultó anormal, Videl no decayó– ¿cómo viajas desde tan lejos sin usar un automóvil o un avión?

– No sólo eres muy hermosa Videl, también tienes una astucia increíble.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

– Dije que no sólo eres muy hermosa, tienes una astucia increíble.

– ¿Me dijiste hermosa? –para Videl era común escuchar eso de Shapner, pero que Gohan se lo dijera sonaba de un modo inusual.

– Eso dije, eres muy hermosa–repitió por tercera vez–no entiendo por qué te sobresaltas, estoy seguro que muchos otros te habrán dicho lo mismo antes.

– ¿Acaso bebiste o qué? –No daba crédito a lo que oía, que Gohan le estuviera coqueteando la sacó de su zona de confort obligándola a subir su guardia–desde hace un rato te noto muy raro…

– No Videl, no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol–riéndose con una sutil presunción, Gohan exudaba una confianza en sí mismo que dejó muda a Videl–es gracioso, Ireza me dijo algo parecido. Pero sólo estoy diciéndote lo que pienso, ya no quiero quedarme callado como lo he hecho por años…

– Gohan…

– ¡Su atención por favor! –Interrumpiéndolos, la voz del director de la escuela se robó la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta–este año, como todos los anteriores, hemos invitado a un orador para que dé unas cuantas palabras a la generación que está por graduarse; no obstante, en esta ocasión, tenemos el inmenso placer de escuchar la voz de nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo campeón mundial y salvador del mundo: el gran Mr. Satán.

Una explosión de aplausos y vítores estremeció el ambiente elevando, todavía más, la euforia en los fanáticos del campeón quienes comenzaron a corear su nombre. Videl, bajando su mirada al piso, le rogaba a la providencia que la desapareciera de allí no queriendo permanecer ni un minuto más. Sin embargo, tal milagro no se materializó.

– Y ahora, los dejó con el campeón, Mr. Satán…

Dando las gracias y lanzando besos por doquier, un jovial Mr. Satán se unió al director de la preparatoria recibiendo de este el micrófono que utilizaba. Videl, por su parte, sólo pudo guardar silencio esperando que su padre no la mencionara en el discurso que se disponía a dar. Aunque, en el fondo, algo le decía que sí lo haría.

– Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta–como respuesta su comentario, llovieron sobre él muchas aclamaciones y silbidos–pues por lo que escucho parece que sí.

Siguiendo su instinto de padre, Mr. Satán localizó a Videl entre la multitud previamente a continuar.

– Muchos de ustedes me conocen por ser el campeón mundial de artes marciales y por haberle pateado el trasero a ese cobarde de Cell, pero esta noche no les hablaré de ese modo–caminando de un lado a otro, Mr. Satán veía a los jóvenes allí reunidos quienes le recordaban viejos tiempos–esta noche les hablo como un antiguo estudiante de esta escuela, un estudiante que recuerda con mucha nostalgia sus días de juventud.

A Gohan le resultaba cómico ver de nuevo a aquel hombre, parecía que no había envejecido nada en siete años.

– Nunca fui un estudiante destacado, mis calificaciones no eran las más elevadas de mi salón–provocando varias risas, él también se carcajeó–pero agradezco mucho las enseñanzas de mis maestros, ellos me moldearon, me instruyeron más que sólo matemáticas o geografía; ellos me enseñaron que no importaba cuán altos fueran los obstáculos que encontraría en mi camino, si me lo proponía era capaz de superarlos y triunfar.

Milagrosamente, Mr. Satán no fanfarroneaba como le era usual, o al menos, por ahora.

– Este baile en particular es muy especial para mí, lo es porque cuando era joven tuve el valor de robarle un beso a la chica más linda que había esa noche. Pero más que sólo ser una linda chica, ella se convirtió en mi esposa y en la madre de Videl–algunos, con la mención del nombre de la justiciera, la miraron de soslayo entre murmullos–con esto me refiero a que este baile no es un baile cualquiera, es un baile que les hará vivir experiencias que atesorarán en su pronta adultez.

Videl, mentalmente, le decía a su padre que ya era suficiente y que acabara rápido para poder irse de allí.

– Disfruten su juventud, graben en su memoria cada instante de esta noche porque cuando se gradúen y salgan por esa puerta se convertirán en adultos–serio, más serio de lo normal, el campeón no conseguía borrar el rostro de su esposa de su mente llenándose de tristeza–al ser un adulto la vida deja de darte tesoros y empieza a quitártelos, y muchas de esas pérdidas dejan marcas que nos hacen madurar y forjar el carácter.

Por impulso, sin saber por qué, Gohan se giró hacia Videl quien también parecía estar sumergida en los recuerdos de su madre.

– Disculpen si mis palabras suenan desalentadoras, no es mi intención atemorizarlos–se disculpó con rapidez al darse cuenta de las cosas que decía–pero considero que es justo que sepan cómo será su vida al madurar. Cumplan sus metas y sueños, luchen sin importar nada. En unos años ninguno de ustedes creerá todo lo que han conseguido, pero sentirán un inmenso orgullo por haberlo logrado.

Preparándose para terminar, el campeón los señaló con una mano.

– A los chicos próximos a graduarse les deseo la mejor de las suertes y muchos éxitos, a los que aún les falta camino por recorrer les dijo que no decaigan; todos ustedes son el futuro de Ciudad Satán–llenando sus pulmones con aire, se dispuso a vociferar– ¡esto es una fiesta, que se escuche la música!

Aplausos y más aplausos cayeron sobre él como un diluvio mientras la música regresaba para poner a bailar a todos; no obstante, dos personas quedaron atrapadas en medio de la algarabía. Notoriamente incómoda, Videl miraba en varias direcciones buscando algún camino libre para salir de allí. Gohan, a sus espaldas, la sorprendió al tomarla de la mano sin aviso.

– Sólo existe una manera de salir de una situación así.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Simple: bailando.

– Estás loco, ni creas que haré algo así.

– Anda, no seas terca, es la única manera de salir de aquí–con lentitud Gohan la atrajo hacia a él, y al tenerla a escasos centímetros, dijo algo que hizo dudar a Videl–si lo haces te diré lo que quieres saber, te lo diré todo.

– No estoy de humor para bromas.

– Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre: esta es una noche que grabarás para siempre en tu memoria–confiado, Gohan le replicó– ¿no querrás recordar esta noche como la ocasión en que desperdiciaste la oportunidad de saber la verdad, o sí?

– ¿Qué diablos quieres, por qué actúas así? –con incomodidad y enfado, Videl se liberó de su agarre.

– Sólo quiero bailar contigo, nada más…

– Bah…

Videl, furiosa, se dio la vuelta pretendiendo retirarse de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Gohan la tomó de un brazo en el instante exacto en que lo hacía jalándola hacia él de regreso. Como consecuencia de esa acción y sumado a que Videl se mantenía apoyada sobre uno de sus tacones, la pelinegra rotó casi por completo deteniéndose, en seco, ante Gohan quien la detuvo.

Sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, Gohan la sostuvo de su cintura con una mano entretanto entrelazaba con ella los dedos de su otra extremidad. Asimilando lo ocurrido, Videl le obsequió una de aquellas miradas suyas cargadas de furia y rabia. Aún así, Gohan no se acobardó como usualmente hubiese pasado; sino que le sonrió divertido.

– ¿Entonces qué dices? –atrayéndola más hacia él, Gohan le susurró al oído– ¿bailamos?

– No sé hacerlo…

– No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo sólo sigue mi ritmo…

¿Por qué simplemente no le rompía la cara con un puñetazo?

¿Por qué no lo mandaba al carajo pateándolo en la entrepierna?

¿Por qué no reaccionaba ni lo alejaba?

Por más que se lo preguntaba, Videl no hallaba respuestas. Y sin quererlo, ni saberlo, Videl fue víctima de la misma magia que controlaba a Gohan. La máscara, caprichosamente, anuló su temperamento indomable y volátil transformándola en una joven delicada y serena que se dejó llevar por el baile. No importaba que ninguno de los dos supiera bailar, el antifaz los hizo hacerlo.

Las melodías en el aire, siendo cómplices de aquel hechizo, alteraron su naturaleza volviéndose más lentas e íntimas. Tal cosa repercutió en los dos pelinegros quienes, como dos imanes, se estrecharon todavía más apretándose mutuamente. El roce, por más ecuánime que fue, los forzó a mirarse sabiendo que en lo más hondo de sus almas aquello los avergonzó por igual.

No tardaron mucho en moverse. Sus movimientos daban la sensación de ser casi perfectos, como si hubiesen bailado cientos de veces con anterioridad logrando una sincronización increíble. Gohan, deslizándose con elegancia, a su vez que Videl giraba, se colocó detrás de ella tomándola de sus caderas en tanto acunaba su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

– ¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar así?

– Del mismo modo que tú.

Sin detenerse, Videl alzó sus brazos aferrándose al cuello de Gohan quedándose en esa postura por unos minutos. De inmediato, los demás adolescentes en la pista dirigieron sus ojos hacia ellos presenciando, incrédulos, como el nerd más grande de la escuela y la chica más cascarrabias en la ciudad, compartían una armoniosa danza sin inmutarse por la expectación que generaban.

– ¿Pero qué diablos? –Ireza, quien bebía un trago, casi escupe su bebida al descubrir lo que pasaba–de verdad Gohan lo hizo, creí que no lo haría…

Pero no sólo la rubia reaccionó.

– ¡Videl!

Mr. Satán, quien firmaba autógrafos, apretaba los dientes al ver como ese atrevido jovencito ponía sus manos encima de su hija.

– ¿Lo ves? –Susurrando, Gohan le hablaba a Videl sin importarle que los estuviesen mirando–ya estamos un poco más cerca de salir de aquí, sólo faltan unos metros más…

Sin usar lenguaje verbal, Videl le contestó. Ella, con lentitud, bajó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar a la de Gohan haciéndola subir por su abdomen deteniéndose a milímetros de llegar a territorios impensables para él. Bajando su otro brazo, Videl sujetó la pierna izquierda de Gohan con fuerza. Dichas acciones le robaron el aliento a Ireza y a Mr. Satán lo enfurecieron más.

Ignorando aquello, Gohan puso a girar a Videl con gran maestría poniéndose cara a cara de nuevo. Sin soltarse, teniendo sus palmas derechas entretejidas, Videl se reclinó hacia atrás dibujando un pronunciado arco que facilitó que su larga cabellera azabache cayera como una cascada con una grácil sensualidad.

Simultáneamente, Gohan le brindaba un punto de apoyo al sostenerla de la parte baja de su espalda. Videl, sintiendo que flotaba, flexionó su rodilla derecha anclándose al piso únicamente con la punta de su pie izquierdo. En la distancia, Ireza no pudo contenerse al ver tanta maravilla y apuntó su cámara hacia ellos inmortalizando ese momento para siempre.

Muchos años en el futuro, esa fotografía sería evocada por propios y extraños al conmemorar esa noche generando toda clase de emociones y opiniones. Empero, las mentes de Gohan y Videl, eran incapaces de funcionar con normalidad por la influencia de la máscara del Saprissa. No eran conscientes de sus actos, dejando para después sus lamentos y reclamos.

La hostilidad y la cobardía habían llegado a una tregua, permitiendo que sus personalidades alcanzaran una convergencia que hermanó sus dualidades. Y con esto las excusas y las mentiras perdieron su significado; aunque eso representara que secretos que no debían ser conocidos fueran revelados ya sea para bien o para mal.

Y así pues, Gohan la ayudó a erguirse uniendo las frentes de ambos en menos de un parpadeo.

– Tienes razón, Videl–Gohan, con voz baja pero con gallardía, le aseguró–tus sospechas son verdaderas: el guerrero dorado, el Gran Saiyaman y yo; somos el mismo sujeto.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Claro que sí, por mucho que me esforcé en ocultarlo nunca logré engañarte–sintiendo la agitada respiración de ella chocando contra él, Gohan no dejó de hablar–sé lo que estás pensando ahora mismo, te preguntas cómo logro volar por los cielos como un ave. Pues; si lo deseas, con mucho gusto te enseñaré a hacerlo.

– ¿Me lo prometes, me prometes que me enseñarás a volar?

– Te lo juro por el azul de tus ojos…

La música hacía mucho que se acabó, pero eso ningún valor tuvo para ellos dos. Los cuchicheos iban y venían, y finalmente, prestándoles atención, Gohan se acercó a Videl para murmurarle una vez más.

– Lo logramos, salimos del tumulto. Te dije que la única manera de salir era bailando.

Y justo allí, como si la máscara deseara burlarse de Gohan aún más, éste se quitó su antifaz queriendo retirar la barrera que impedía que sus rostros se mirasen directamente. Por unos instantes fue mágico, y por qué no, hasta romántico. Él sonrió al verla sonrojada y sudorosa, ella se mordió la lengua al no querer admitir que le parecía endemoniadamente atractivo.

Sin embargo, sin aquel objeto ejerciendo su poder sobre ellos, fueron devueltos de golpe a la realidad.

– ¿Esto no está pasando, o sí? –recapitulando todo lo que hizo y dijo, Gohan no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

– ¡No sé qué demonios pasó, pero te juro que te voy a asesinar!

– Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

Aprovechando que las luces multicolores empezaron a titilar con intensidad, Gohan se despidió de Videl y sin demoras huyó de allí. Videl, dándole cacería, trató de seguirlo pero la cantidad de personas allí aglomeradas y la escasa iluminación le impidieron localizarlo consiguiendo escaparse. No obstante, tanto Gohan como Videl, lo sabían: las cosas no serían las mismas al volver a verse.

No volverían a mirarse del mismo modo, jamás…

* * *

Gohan, temiendo la ira de Videl, pasó el resto del fin de semana encerrado en su habitación. Se repitió, miles de veces, que era un grandísimo idiota por haberse puesto esa maldita máscara. Habiendo escapado del baile se la regresó a Mr. Popo quien, sospechosamente, poseía un burlesco y pícaro brillo en sus ojos como si supiese con lujo de detalles lo que pasó horas antes.

Aún así, por más que pensó en cómo evitarlo, no tuvo más alternativa que ir a la escuela el lunes por la mañana no queriendo alertar a su madre. Y con los ánimos por los suelos, Gohan aterrizó en la terraza de la preparatoria comprendiendo que su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada y que moriría al entrar.

– ¡Gohan!

O quizás antes…

– ¡Videl!

– No me importa que excusas tengas preparadas, vas a explicarme ahora mismo qué diablos pasó el sábado–saliendo de su escondite, Videl caminó hacia él luego de esperarlo oculta en la azotea–quiero, al menos, saber qué pasó antes de matarte.

– No es fácil de explicar, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar–titubeante, Gohan tragó saliva con fuerza–sé que estás muy disgustada conmigo; no te culpo, tienes derecho a estarlo.

– ¡Ya déjate de estupideces y explícate! –furiosa, peor que un volcán en erupción, Videl alzó la voz–no te puedes imaginar la vergüenza que pasé el sábado, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a mi padre o a alguien más. Todo esto es culpa tuya, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– No puedo creer que lo diga, pero…–olvidándose de su orgullo, Videl hizo una mueca difícil de describir–estoy furiosa contigo, pero admito que…que…que me divertí como nunca creí que lo haría.

– A mí también me gustó bailar contigo–sonrojado de pies a cabeza, Gohan soltó una risa nerviosa.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien que te dije eso!

– ¡No, no, no! –Gohan agitó sus manos con nerviosismo–te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

– Bien, entonces comienza a hablar, pero antes…–a pesar de la situación y del tremendo deseo de ahorcarlo que sentía, la chica dibujó una sonrisa triunfante al señalarlo con un dedo–ni creas que he olvidado tu promesa, juraste que me enseñarías a volar…

– ¡Qué!

Se concentró tanto en las secuelas del baile que compartieron en la fiesta, que Gohan olvidó por completo que también le había confesado su identidad secreta. Definitivamente, para su desgracia, no tenía escapatoria para eso.

– Será mejor que te prepares, cuando entremos a la clase todos empezarán a hacernos preguntas por lo que pasó–enojada y con angustia, Videl tranquilizó un poco sus ánimos–más te vale tener una muy buena explicación para esto, gracias a Ireza nadie olvidará ese estúpido baile.

– ¿Gracias a Ireza? –Sin comprender, Gohan le preguntó– ¿por qué lo dices?

– Cómo te escapaste el sábado no te diste cuenta, Ireza nos tomó una maldita foto cuando bailábamos y se las mostró a todo el mundo.

– ¡La culpa la tiene esa desgraciada máscara!

– ¿Máscara?

Gohan pretendía explicarle todo cuando, inesperadamente, la campana del inicio de clases no se lo permitió provocando que, tanto él como ella, se miraran no sabiendo qué esperar. Aún así, al verse, varias imágenes mentales de su baile estallaron como chispazos en sus memorias. De haber habido un poco de música, hubiesen terminado haciéndolo por segunda vez.

Ella descubrió que en él las preguntas parecían no tener fin; al contrario, cada pregunta resuelta generaba mil más. Él comprobó que en ella hay mucho más que sólo una cara enfadada, una mujer muy distinta esperaba ser descubierta en su interior. Y todo esto gracias a la caprichosa magia de un antiguo antifaz.

– Entremos, queramos o no, tenemos que entrar…

– Sí.

– Por cierto–deteniéndose, Videl se ladeó hacia él–no es justo que sólo yo haya sentido vergüenza al ver esta cosa, así que le pedí a Ireza una copia para ti.

– ¿Una copia?

Videl, sacando de entre sus ropas un duplicado de la foto captada por Ireza, se la entregó antes de retirarse de allí. Mirando la imagen, Gohan se quedó meditabundo evocando como los dos construyeron una inaudita y perfecta simbiosis que, en un futuro no muy lejano, se igualaría llegando inclusive a superarse. Aquello, meramente, fue una muestra de lo que vendría después.

Y sonriendo, Gohan intuyó que la próxima vez no necesitaría de ninguna máscara encantada.

 **Fin**

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído otro de mis fics, les estoy muy agradecido. Originalmente, este fic iba ser para Halloween pero por cuestiones de tiempo no me fue posible terminarlo para Octubre. Por eso no tuve más remedio que subirlo más tarde, haciéndole unos cuantos cambios como retirar las referencias a la noche de brujas que tenía pensado incluir.

Quiero darle las gracias a mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura** por dejarme usar, otra vez, uno de sus dibujos como portada para el fic. Como pueden ver, me inspiré en su boceto de Gohan y Videl bailando para darle forma a esta historia. Al ver el fanart no me pude resistir a la idea de escribir algo basándome en él, así que este es el resultado de haber caído ante dicha tentación.

En cuando al nombre de la máscara que cambia la personalidad, lo tomé de uno de los equipos de fútbol de mi país; asimismo, es el equipo que apoyo desde que tengo memoria, mi amadísimo **Deportivo Saprissa**. Y para qué negarlo, tengo los colores del equipo tatuados en mi corazón. Pero bueno, no los aburriré con mis delirios futbolísticos.

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, cualquier opinión o crítica es bien recibida. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima vez.


End file.
